empire_and_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
CoNtOuR
CoNtOuR was an AXK-5 android programmed for assassination and covert operations missions, in the service of the Galactic Empire from 3205 to 3506, the year of the fall of the Empire. In his time of service to the Empire, CoNtOuR performed more than 600 successful terminations of designated targets, including many powerful criminals, Union politicians, and drug dealers; however, CoNtOuR estimated that he had killed a total of over 4000 people in his operations, with less than 1% of them being people not affiliated with his targets. CoNtOuR used two PL-49 heavy sniping carbines with the stocks removed as his primary armament in firefights, in addition to a Needle sniping cannon which he used to take down targets at long distances. CoNtOuR also used 3 Brock Industries AT-AK-94 mini attack drones, attached in a special pod on his back, to assist him in taking down targets and their allies. CoNtOuR was present to help evacuate civilians from the disaster in Upsilon Andromedae in 3269, which occurred when an asteroid crashed into the surface of Upsilon Andromedae 3 b, which had a population of over 700 million citizens at the time. CoNtOuR evacuated nearly 20 schoolchildren from an endangered area of the moon in his ship, the Positron Ghost. CoNtOuR was also responsible for the termination of Thomas Nawken, an Asgardian politician and the owner of the Asgardian megacorporation Trixon. This assassination severely weakened Asgardian leadership and also began the fall of Trixon and several other Asgardian megacorporations which were dependents or supporters of Trixon. Trixon was notable for its production of military materials which could be used by the Union, of which the Asgardian Alliance was a part, against the Galactic Empire and its allies. Unfortunately for the Empire, the fall of the corporations led to a rise in direct control by the military of material production facilities throughout the Union. This caused the Union's military buildup which ultimately allowed them to overthrow the Galactic Empire. CoNtOuR performed heroically in the last battles in Tau Ceti in the final days of the Empire, destroying 1217 enemy fighters and subcapital ships and assisting in the destruction of 39 enemy capital ships; he had been given a new ship in 3427, a heavy fighter which he named the Dark Blizzard. After the fall of the Empire, CoNtOuR took the Dark Blizzard to the outer reaches of the Tau Ceti system and self-destructed both the ship and himself. He did this because he had been programmed to do whatever he deemed necessary to prevent himself and specifically his body, constructed and programmed using very advanced materials and techniques, from falling into enemy hands. Sadly CoNtOuR seemed to have considered all Imperial and allied forces to have been defeated when he heard of the death of the Emperor; this was not the case, since Andolian forces held the system and eventually forced the Union fleets to retreat. The legs of CoNtOuR's advanced robotic body were found floating in the outer regions of the Tau Ceti system in 3895 during a high-intensity sensor sweep of the system; these sensor sweeps were routinely conducted in high-population Andolian systems to check for Asgardian or other hostile spy satellites. The rest of CoNtOuR's body was not found until 4 July, 5006, by the crew of the Renegade flagship Cosmic Storm, and it was retrieved by the Renegade scoutship Drifter. Category:Robots Category:Characters